


Demon Play

by silver_cyn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_cyn/pseuds/silver_cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lord Sesshomaru. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Sebastian asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Play

The night, often feared by humans, was a thing of beauty to those born in darkness. There was no moon to mar her black skin, no stars to annoy the eye, only a never-ending sheet of the darkest ebony. And in the ebony eye of the night, demons stirred.  

One was a vision of human beauty with his tall lean build, dark hair falling past his eyes, and smooth marble colored skin. Only his eyes, blood red and glittering, revealed the darkness he'd been shaped in. He was Sebastian. 

Night was as day to him and he easily made out the flowing white robes, and the tall proud walk of the centuries old dog demon walking towards him, dragging an unknown burden behind him. With his telltale demon markings on his face, pointed ears and sharp claws, no one would mistake him for human. His hair, the color of moonlight, blew gracefully in the wind as he stopped before Sebastian.

"Lord Sesshomaru. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Sebastian asked. He spoke as a servant would, but with the tone of an equal. Sesshomaru did what one confident in his superiority would do. He ignored it.

"He was in my territory," Sesshomaru said, tossing his burden at the demon butler. Sebastian tilted his head to the left, casually avoiding the passing body of the nameless shinigami. Both demons ignored the pained groan. 

"Vermin can be quite annoying in how they get about, but they're easily taken care of," Sebastian said. With a smile sharper than knives, he added, "Though I must admit I'm surprised you didn't just kill him yourself."

"He fainted before I laid a hand on him," the other demon replied.

 Sebastian chuckled. 

 Sesshomaru smirked.

"I'll leave him to you then," Sesshomaru said. As Sesshomaru turned his back to Sebastian, black tendrils suddenly surrounded him. Even demons were known to tremble in fear at Sebastian's true form sliding over their skin like rotted nails on an open wound. Sesshomaru merely waited.

"The night is young, Lord Sesshomaru. Perhaps we might...indulge in a bit of play." The demon butler hadn't physically moved, but his words were like a whisper in Sesshomaru's ear. It caused the blood in his veins to pick up speed, and his senses to sharpen with anticipation.

"Are you sure you want my attention?" Sesshomaru asked, flexing his claws as he turned to face Sebastian once again. Sebastian drew one lone knife, and lovingly slid its edge along his open palm. Blood swelled from the wound, its scent more intoxicating than any aphrodisiac. Long, slender fingers gripped the hilt and tilted it towards the other demon in clear invitation.

"I surely do, Lord Sesshomaru," Sebastian said, inclining his head with a smirk.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word when the demon butler lunged at him.

Indeed, he did something far more frightening. 

He smiled.


End file.
